1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for subsea hydrocarbon production. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for subsea pressure relief systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subsea production systems are widely used for producing oil and gas containing production fluids from deepwater fields. Subsea pipelines can be used to transport the production fluids from a wellhead to a receiving platform. Such fluids can include, but are not limited to, gaseous hydrocarbons, liquid hydrocarbons, additives (e.g., diluents added to heavy fluids and/or corrosion control additives), or any combination thereof. These pipelines typically rest on or near the ocean bottom and can extend for miles at depths exceeding 1,000 m of water. Periodically, such as during tropical storms, hurricanes, or other events (planned or unplanned), production can be halted with the support crew typically evacuated from the receiving platforms. Regulations may require various shut-in procedures which can involve the closing of valves, etc. Unstable conditions can occur during these shut-ins. For example, the pressure in a well can increase during a shut-in causing pressure increases within downstream equipment such as the subsea pipelines and/or risers and such pressure increase can cause the downstream equipment to rupture.
Subsea protection systems have been designed to address this problem. Specifically, high integrity pressure protection systems (HIPPS) have been used to protect against pressure increases. HIPPS, however, are complicated systems that include an array of piping, valves, control systems, and other equipment that can also fail during shut-ins. Additional, safety relief options include an offset riser, a relief riser, an additional HIPPS, and a pipe-in-pipe annulus relief. These options, such as an offset riser and relief riser can add considerable expense to a project. Also, an additional HIPPS can overcomplicate the subsea processing arrangement.
There is a need, therefore, for new systems and methods for subsea pressure relief systems.